


Steelthorn's Black Book (Rune Thief of Hogwarts)

by Night lotus (ShadowPheonix)



Series: Runic masters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Random - Freeform, character guide, extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPheonix/pseuds/Night%20lotus
Summary: Steelthorn's Black Book, containing within it random information that may or may not be relevant. Who knows?Starting in the chapter Restoring Self, Steelthorn occasionally references a Black book. This is that book, containing all his observations of the other characters in the main story line.





	1. Black Book entry 00: Steelthorn.

 

Ally name: Steelthorn.

Given name: Steelthorn.

Appearance:

  * Thin, average height, tanned skin.
  * Black hair with silver flecks reminiscent of the night sky, worn to just below shoulder length.
  * Long scar across the side of his neck which is mostly covered by his hair.
  * A symbol on the back of his neck, shaped like a black snowflake with a silver π on top of a silver crescent. This symbol is the reason he grows his hair out.



Magic:

  * Black and silver.
  * Restored via spending time in the open during a storm. Lightning and the like which strike him are converted into magic, raising the amount he has dramatically.
  * Runic shield which absorbs magic and blocks attacks made against him. Method of activation: unknown.



Skills:

  * Silent movement
  * Good at climbing without equipment
  * Highly efficient knife fighter
  * High situational awareness
  * Extremely good at hiding.
  * Skilled pickpocket.
  * Can fall several stories without harm.



Quirks:

  * Does not naturally restore magic, instead regains magic by spending time in a storm. The stronger the storm, the more magic he gains.
  * Always keeps several knives concealed on him at all times.



Misc:

  * Uses a unique runic script which seems to be of his own creation which is formed entirely of individual lines, any of which could be made with a single stroke of a pen. Refers to activatable clusters of these runes as Sequences.
  * Immune to storm damage, i.e. Lightning, hail, etc.



Possessions of note:

  * 1 Knife with a sequence which releases a phantasmal rope which only Steelthorn can touch, in addition to standard runes. (Referred to as a Rope-blade)
  * 1 Knife with a sequence which releases a phantasmal Chain which attaches to the last person to hold it and pulls them and knife (and whatever it is connected to) together. if one is far heavier than the other, it will only move one, similar to Mistborn steel pushing/iron pulling, in addition to standard runes. (Referred to as a Pull-chain)
  * At least four knives with 'standard' runes: A rune which makes the blade dramatically sharper when activated, a rune which increases the strength of the knife, and an adherence Rune.
  * The Black Book.
  * A bag of holding containing many random objects which He has picked up but never found somebody to sell to. A few standard supplies are kept in here as well: some water bottles, some dried or otherwise preserved foods, etc.
  * Lockpicks with a weak magic-draining Runic Sequence. Can also be used to detect the presence of magic via physical contact.



 


	2. Black Book Entry 01: Draco Malfoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steelthorn records his thoughts on Draco Malfoy. Some are almost poignant. the rest are... well they are Steelthorn's thoughts.

 

Rune Thief of Hogwarts: Restoring Self.

 

Target Name: White peacock.

Given name: Draco Malfoy.

Appearance:

  * Faintly plump, Taller than average, if only just.
  * White hair with just enough blonde to consider it as a hair color worn about to the bottom of the ear.
  * Constant smirk of false superiority.



Magic:

  * Unknown.
  * As of time of writing, has not used any noteworthy spells.



Skills:

  * Hiding behind His trained apes.  _Are they human beings or enchanted, magically enlarged, monkeys?_
  * Inventing plans that a six-year-old should be able to figure out.  _H_ _onestly, the amount of time he must spend on dumbing these things down is truly praiseworthy. Guess that's what you get for working with a pair of monkeys as your most intelligent assistants._
  * Drawing attention to himself.



Quirks:

  * Tends to threaten that "when his father hears..." Without having anything to back it up. _His father must be a piece of work if his son is this whiny._
  * Rarely separated from thug one and thug two. _W_ _hat were their names again? Gargle and Crepe? how do you pronounce that_ _French gibberish anyway?_



Misc:

  * Never locks his door. _Makes it waaay to easy..._
  * Whiny voice. _Quite in line with smirk. See above if you forgot already._
  * Somehow commands respect of most of the other purebloods. _The thrice struck idiots._



Possessions of note:

  * ~~Box of sweets~~   _Stolen. Sparky thought they tasted great._
  * WAAAAY to many hair-care products.  _Not worth the time._
  * Journal. _Lots of weird things in there. I'll have to ask Winter what a dark mark is later. Among other things. Like black hexes. And what's a Merlin cursed Merchant betrothed? I know what a normal betrothed is, but that's a new one._
  * ~~Fancy looking robes.~~   _Burnt. None of us wanted to wear anything of his. Winter said they were made of acrontula Silk. Or something. Sounded really fancy. Pity I couldn't sell them._
  * Mummified hand with candle.  _What could he possible want with this thing? It smells funny, and there's no way to hold the stupid candle._
  * Magical trunk containing school materials. _Minus one coin purse. Not sure what he was going to use the thing for, since there's nothing to spend it on here. There were quite a few of the yellow coins in it. Gallons, right? Why are we using Yank measurements here?_




	3. Black book Entry 02: Daphne Greengrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steelthorn records his observations on one of his closer friends. Additional thoughts (In italics) are not exactly what one might call useful, but whoever expected Steelthorn's thoughts to be fully relevant and completely sane never understood the premise to begin with.

Rune thief of Hogwarts: Chapter 13

 

 

 

Ally Profile: Winter's gaze. (Winter)

Given names: Daphne Greengrass.

Appearance:

  * Tall, slender build. Light skin. _This, combined with her hair were what started her name. Of course, it’s not the main part…_
  * Platinum blonde hair about to the middle of her back. _What's with Purebloods and light hair? Besides the Weasleys it's stupidly common. Almost like magic. oh. Wait a second…_
  * Almost looks like a proper queen, when she’s not spitting fire or trying to freeze you with a look.



Magic:

  * Unknown color.
  * Winter queen's domain, a powerful natural magic technique in which the caster freezes the area around themselves, slowing everything besides themselves until eventually everything is frozen completely. _In her case, it begins with her icy death gaze, but this is the next level of icy death._
  * ‘Sharings’ in which she and Tracey can view the other’s memories with perfect clarity, allowing them to see past some kinds of concealment magics. _Sounds a lot cooler on paper than it looks. I can handle boring stuff pretty well, but I draw the line at watching two girls holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes while mimicking statues for a few hours._



Skills:

  * Commanding tone. _Seriously, she even got the voices in my head to shut up without knowing it once… Oh shut up Thorn, you know you stopped talking too._
  * Knowledgeable about Pureblooded idiocies. _Why they need them I’ll never know, I mean have they_ read _the title?_
  * Good with a knife. _Might be out of practice though… have to fix that._
  * Decent spell knowledge.
  * Access to family library. _More books are always good, means more knowledge, and knowledge is power, and money is power, and time is money, so more books = more time. I think. Stop saying that’s not how it works Steel!_
  * Pureblood insider. _One informant is better than none. I need to get my runic network up and running soon._



Quirks:

  * Almost never around without Tracey being a few steps away. _What’s up with that?_
  * Tends to give anything she’s annoyed with (if you can name it, it’s on this list somewhere) her infamous ‘Icy Death Glare’. Easily detected by the fact that even when the target’s back is turned they will instantly freeze in place and turn to face her before paling until they look like death froze over. _Excepting those of us who have had to deal with it a few hundred times. Maybe we’ve built up an immunity?_



Misc:

  * Almost a good enough friend that I’d feel bad for stealing stuff from her. _Almost._
  * When she doesn’t have Tracey right next to her looking like a lost puppy Winter does a pretty good impression of what I think a queen would look like. _Note that’s only when Tracey doesn’t look like a lost puppy standing next to her, which isn’t often._
  * Somehow puts up with the rest of us without dying every few minutes. _Hmmm, maybe I should check and see if she’s actually some kind of undead. That’d be useful._



Possessions of note:

  * Extra wand. _This was an interesting find. I should probably put it back though…_
  * One fancy-looking book that projects a forcefield around it so I can’t get to it. _That one blew out three of my anti-magic runes before I gave up for the time being. Something that protected probably has a lot of interesting stuff in it though._
  * Robes. _Of note are the extra pockets containing funny-looking bottles of weird potions._
  * Lots of bottles of strange potions to go in said pockets. _I dropped one off the cliff into the lake on accident, it left a haze of blueish-pink smoke that blew over to the grass before dissipating. The grass it got to looks a little wilted now._
  * Large pouch of greenish powder. _Magical, but I’m not sure what it does. Still experimenting._
  * Diary. _You’d think she’d know better than to only have two locks on this thing. I’ll have to take the time to read it properly sometime, it’s probably got all sorts of interesting stuff in it._




	4. Black Book entry 03: Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of the Golden boy of Gryffindor, as told by Steelthorn.

Rune Thief of Hogwarts: Chapter 13.

 

Ally profile: Sparky.

Given name: Harry Potter.

Appearance:

  * Scrawny, tall, with heavily tanned skin. _*_ S _omething about his appearance doesn't 'fit' though..._
  * Jet black hair that always sticks up in every direction.
  * Dark green eyes. _I swear I heard Silverbeard saying he was suppose to have glasses. Weird._



Magic:

  * Forest green with a hint of electric blue.
  * Released a powerful shockwave which negated two powerful magical effects at once.  _*_ _Looked slightly guilty after using it, but I'm not sure why... Needs more research._



Skills:

  * Tries to avoid notice when walking the corridors.  _Would probably be more successful if people didn't keep pointing out "The-Boy-with-a-dumb-title" all the time._
  * Fairly accurate spellcaster.
  * Forceful personality. _* When he's not being a timid wallflower. My instincts don't like this._



Quirks:

  * Tries to avoid physical contact.  _Is this a side effect of whatever it is that's wrong with him or is it something else? Or is this unrelated to that entirely?_
  * Usually has two volume settings: Loud, and whisper. _* See above note._



Misc:

  * Could be a great leader.  _But he seems afraid to take charge. Pity, somebody will have to cure him of that._
  * Has a sort of unnatural grace which sometimes slips into his normal behavior.  _*_ _Like the other things, he seems to be trying to hide something._
  * Cares deeply about his friends. _Which I would condemn and mock if I didn't suffer the same flaw._
  * Short temper. _Which needs work._



Possessions of note:

  * Sword with magical aura. _* Found in the bottom of a hidden compartment on the back of his trunk. Quite ingenious as to how it was put in. The back was slanted inward just a little bit, not enough to be noticed if you weren't looking for it, and it was a non-magical mechanism even. I wonder where he got it..._
  * Collapsible bow.  _*_ _Found in the same compartment as the Sword. Oddly, no arrows, just the bow._



 

_*These things are likely linked to each other. Now if only I could figure out what secrets he's hiding..._


	5. Black Book Entry 04 Old Silverbeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entry will be moved in future. I wrote it because a certain sister of mine (You know who you are...) started pestering me to put this one up.

Notice of Hiatus. (Chapter 13)

 

Authority Profile: Silverbeard.

Given Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Appearance:

  * Average height, old, with pale skin.
  * Long silver hair and beard.  _I wonder how often he gets them caught in doors?_
  * Sky-blue eyes with an occasional twinkle in them.  _How does he do that twinkly-thing? And why only when looking at certain people? Is it some sort of magical reflection?_



Magic:

  * Unknown. Not seen to have used any identifying magic to date.



Skills:

  * Gaining attention of the entirety of the great hall with ease.
  * Presumably a powerful combatant, based off his exploits in the previous war.



Quirks:

  * Doesn't seem fully sane.
  * Has too many official positions to go with his excessive number of names.



Misc:

  * Isn't involved in his school at all according to appearances.
  * Seems just a little too interested in Sparky. _To be fair, there are things I'm curious about there as well._
  * Gives off a... disconcerting air.




	6. Black Book Entry 05: Seer

Ally Profile: Seer.

Given Name: Tracey Davis.

Appearance:

  * Short(ish), slightly plump, naturally tanned skin.  _Not enough time doing anything normal this one. Need to get her outside and make sure she starts learning how to exist without magic. With how often people pin their magic on things it's a wonder there are as many wizards are there are._
  * Brown hair with blonde highlights.  _Oddly, completely natural. I checked._
  * No distinctive markings currently known.



Magic:

  * Color unknown.
  * Capable of seeing magic in the area and identifying the origin. According to family record, her gift will eventually allow her to 'read' magic, discerning the spell in question and how strong it is. Currently each type of magic appears as a type of light, glowing brighter the stronger it is. Layered wards or areas of high magic concentrations are difficult for her to see without going blind at this time. Supposedly, that will fade in time as well.
  * Sharing.  _See Winter's entry._
  * Seems drawn towards the informative branches of spell work.  _Pity world magic is basically illegal in wizarding Britain, it seems like without that amorphous blob of forbidden knowledge, most of the magic we learn here... sucks. All the interesting stuff is world magic which can only be cast by purebloods, and unless you already owned a copy, or it was inherited, gaining possession of knowledge of such spells is illegal. Note to Self: witches and wizards are idiots. don't forget how to be... not stupid. Intelligent only works when you're not insane, so that's not really applicable._



Skills:

  * Warm body.  _Anything she can do outside of her magic, Winter can do better. Sad, but it's true. She's going to need some training._
  * Competent in our hand signs.  _Competence does not necessarily mean skill, however..._



Quirks:

  * Tends to go off on tangents in lessons.  _*Yawn* sometimes I wonder about those lessons. Why does it matter that The White Peacock is the great-great-great-great grandson of Merlin's Second cousin on his mother's side? Besides that I can point out that second clearly means that the man was weaker than Merlin. Oh, wait... winter's droning about the second cousin being a girl. *Snore*_



Misc:

  * Shallow.  _How you can live in the politicking mess that is Pureblood culture and be shallow, I'll never know._  
  * Sheltered.  _Very, very sheltered. As in almost-fainted-because-I-said-I'd-stolen-something Sheltered._



Possessions of note:

  * Faceted crystal not-ball full of weird looking smoke.
  * Second wand.




End file.
